When roadways are being painted or repaired, markers are employed to direct vehicular traffic into controlled traffic lanes, one common example being the resilient cone such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,505. Albeit rather simple, it is manufactured specifically for this purpose and the cost is therefore relatively great, particularly when it is realized that frequently damage occurs and replacement is required.